Irish Woman
by LaDyRvE
Summary: That Irish lady ain't no ordinary woman. Re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ** Hey all, so I thought of re-writing Irish Woman after taking another round of reading it..which oh so happen to be this year. Comparing how I wrote this fiction last year, it was somewhat cheesy. So I'm trying to make it more interesting and better.

**Disclaimer: **Not me.

* * *

><p>There lies the sunset between the hills, casting it's fiery glow on to the sky as a group of ravens flew pass. The sound of gentle flows coming from the wide river can sooth any troubled thoughts away. Soft breeze will shake the lush greens that are rooted deep into the the earth. There sat a man on a bench, a mysterious figure that will always appear at the 6 o' clock needle. Nothing will disturb him, and no people or person will walk pass that area.<p>

Yakushima was known for it's serene and quite atmosphere, as this place was not as modernized as Tokyo city. It was a solitary yet peaceful place, it was bound to attract tourist that loved nature. Everything was so preserved, natural.

When the sun finally sets, the man stood up, tugging a luggage along with him and he starts his trip.

* * *

><p>( Ireland_Dublin_ 9: 10 am)<p>

"Getting married."

The brunette cast a cocqettish smile to her contrasted sister, her blue sapphires gleaming.

" Jealouse?"

"Not at all." She drank her cup of mint tea and ignore the news, showing no interest. Her eyes continue reading those tiny black words on the newspaper, trying to erase the brunette's existence. Anna frowned slightly and snatched the paper away from her hands. She looked deep into her eyes, as if begging for something.

"No." a one worded reply came out from her mouth.

"And why is that? Aren't you the least bit happy?"

Nina did a action that disagreed with Anna entirely, but not giving up, she held both her sister's hand.

"You're the only family I have left, Nina. So why not? I want you to attend this, for my sake, please?"

The blonde blew out a soft whistle while avoiding her sister's eye-contact. She does not want to leave Dublin, or if the wedding was even planned in Dublin.

"Who is he? Tell me Anna, he better not be a one night shot like the usuals you hound." She stood up, walking in to the kitchen to re-fill her mint tea.

"I met him in Japan."

Her bad habit was there again. Already unamused with the story that just came out with only 5 words. The blonde tried her best to keep interest since the thought of Anna getting wed off is somewhat serious, especially if it came out from her mouth. So she plopped on, her eyes still looking at Anna.

" Of course! He is this very very lovely man."

And she was starting...

"I was on this business trip in Tokyo, and when we first set eyes on each other, we knew it was meant to be." The brunette can't help but gave away the tiny tints of red on her cheeks, giggling in triumph.

"I don't trust love at first sight."

" Well I do! Now listen, he had been looking for a suitable partner ever since. He had been single, he is intelligent, rich, handsome, charming and...well, he's just perfect!"

"Sounds like a Gary-stue to me." Nina's face ended up having a cushion shoved to her face.

"You just don't understand." She smiled sarcastically, and the brunetter got her turn.

Both of them started laughing as they battle each other out with a cushion on their hand. Anna's conditioned hair became a mess with Nina's ponytail lower than before.

" When is it?"

Surprised suddenly, the brunette stared at her for a while, taking out a red brush from her bag as she prims back her hair into shape.

" In weeks time darling." Her sultry smooth hands circled Nina's form and gave her a hug. " I know you and I fight most of the time, but for once, I am happy that you'll beattending my wedding." Anna cast a soft smile as she close her eyes, feeling the sisterly love between them.

It's been a while.

"You better make sure he is a very worth it guy, or you know what's coming from your sister." The blonde hugged back, smirking.

So Anna left after the conversation, leaving Nina back inside her solitary apartment. Nina gave a soft sigh through her nose, staring up at the ceiling, and then at a picture. There he was, hugging 2 little girls in his arms, grinning.

The Irish woman couldn't help but smirk again.

Maybe she'll go and visit the graveyard, before she takes a vacation leave from her company.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I hope this isn't too short (well it is). I can't exactly think of writing too long at the first chapter, save the better snippets for the next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ** I've got nothing much to say honestly, well, only this chapter is completely re-written.

**Disclaimer: **Not me.

* * *

><p>(Tokyo Trainstation_5:00 am)<p>

Tokyo's bullet train started traveling at a steady speed when it was reaching the station. Passengers aboard were either taking a nap or viewing the scenery moving. When the train finally stopped to a halt, the hostess' soothing voice announced their arrival, and that they were allowed to leave, before making sure they do not leave anything behind.

Jin waited for the entire crowd to leave until everything was more spaceous. Maybe it was that time of the year, where everyone wanted to visit their family in their old hometowns.

He exited the train and called for a cab. The driver conveniently spotted him first.

"Where to young sir?" A man in his mid-50's asked as he helped Jin with his luggage.

Jin told him the address to Lee's home, and he understood.

Then there was another scenery to enjoy as his auburn eyes scanned Tokyo. The trees full of pink petals bloomed magnificently in this spring, while little children played with the petals as they dance and laced around them. Some buildings were old, and some new. Food hawkers selling dangos, okonomi-yaki, and tako-yakis to hungry customers. Not a single rubbish on the street eventhough this city was the most modernized out of Japan.

His throat was starting to feel thirsty, thus he decided to hault the cab at a nearby konbini of the petrol taxi driver agrees as he wanted to re-fill his car with petrol. Jin enters the shop with a bell's ring, signalling a customer. A kind looking old man greeted him with a toothless grin while fanning himself. The young man nodded in response, walking towards the drink section to pick his choice.

* * *

><p>A similiar taxi haulted right at the konbini as well, as a Irish woman clicked her heels onto the rough surface of the petrol station's floor.<p>

"I'll get myself some food, if that is fine with you." Nina told the driver , walking towards the entrance of the shop. The bell ringed a second time, signaling another customer. She spotted the small drink section and decided to get something refreshing, but there was a man blocking her way. Impatient after waiting just for a few seconds, she brushed past him and grabs a box of milk tea. The Japanese man looks at her with a quite offended look.

"Pick one instead of blocking the drink section." She told him rudely without even batting him an eye.

He glared at her and thought that she was a very rude young woman, for talking bad about his form. Are all white women like that? He gave a small "hmph" once she turned around to the counter. Both of them paid for their things and headed outside, but there was only one taxi car left. Jin searched for his taxi but was no where in sight, while Nina just calmly strutted over hers. The thought that came up to his mind suddenly grew suspicous. He gently grabbed Nina's left shoulder, surprising her for a while.

"What?" She turned around and asked, starting to take matters seriously. She _**really **_has to meet up with Anna.

"Did you steal my taxi?"

Nina opened her mouth but paused for a moment, quite stunned. "What makes **you ** think that?" She demanded a reason.

"My taxi is missing, this could be mine."

"Maybe he drove off and left you hear. Well that's not my business now."

"Let me see who is the driver." Jin told her as he looked at the front seat.

Empty.

Both of them quirked a perfect brow together in confusion, so they opened the bunk, but to find Nina's luggage inside only. Jin's breath immediatelly hitched, but not too noticeable. Realization dawned over him as his driver had actually forgot about him and drove off.

"This is a waste of my time." Nina checked her watch, feeling like the desperate bunny with a pocket watch on hand in Alice in Wonderland. Things were starting to become horrible after they both set on Tokyo.

Not caring, she took over the driver's seat, started the engine and it purred to life. Jin's eyes widened at her sudden move and tried to stop her from driving off.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"My sister's fiance's house."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Lee Chaolan."

"...I'm coming with you." He opened the opposite side of the door and seat in.

"Who the heck are you?" She kept looking at the Japanese man as he buckled up his safety belt. Somewhat defensive with his intrusion.

"I'm his nephew."

"Really." She asked with a suspicous look.

"Yes." He told her truthfully, those auburn eyes looking so serious more than ever. Nina rolled her eyes slightly. She supposed she'll have to believe this young man, and even if he was telling a lie, she still has her hands and feet to sweep him off. " If you know his address, I'm sure you can direct me to there right?"

Jin knodded in response and Nina started driving the car away.

Unable to believe what both of them had done, he felt somewhat unjustified at the fact that he was seating on a vehicle that does not even belong to him. It is considered "stealing". But then again the driver became missing, and his taxi was gone, also considering that the driver snatch his luggage and **all **of his belongings away. So it was fair.

_"I am never calling a taxi ever again."_

* * *

><p>(Lee Chaolan's manor_7:30pm)<p>

It took both of them about 30 minutes just to avoid police cars, get the right direction and miles to reach the mansion altogether. As this happened, both of them became somewhat nervouse and worried that they might get caught with a stolen taxi. So once Jin told her that Lee's mansion was not far from the hidden road that they travel to now, she decided to parked the car at a nearby tree so it won't be accused at anyone through the houses.

She left the key inside the car after taking out the luggage, give it one last lock entirely.

"So it's just nearby right?" She asked, looking at all the housing area. Jin's index finger led her eyes to a house that barely resembles anything Japanese, and Nina was not surprised.

" We should get going." Jin started walking with Nina dragging her brief.

It took another 10 minutes of their time to finally reach there. The gates stood high and mighty with golden painted blossoms and metallic dark green swirls, with the simple vertical lines to bring out the patterns even more. The garden looked as fresh as a plantation full of organic vegetables with their workers showering them with all their passion and hardship. Figures each represent Greek Gods and Godesses line up on each side of the entrance, as if it signifies welcome to each visitor or a "welcome home" to people who stayed here. And in the middle of the 4 street wide bricked road was a fountain that resembles Rome's famous love very much.

"Wow, how romantic." She said sarcastically.

Jin ignored her remark and clicked on the intercom.

"Nephew Jin! You finally made it!" It flamboyantly spoked. Nina looked at the source weirdly, and noticed that there was a short circuit camera right above the speaking machine. The Japanese man greeted his uncle with his usual calm tone.

"I see that you've brought a lovely lady by your side. Who is that young woman may I ask?" Lee wondered.

Jin did not reply but signalled her to. Nina slightly shrugged and went more closer to the camera's view.

"I guess you're Lee? Anna's fiance , am I right." She used his first name immediately, not exactly bothered to address him in a more proper manner. "I'm her sister, Nina."

"Ah~! No wonder you are so beautiful, do come in!"

The gate immediately clacked open in opposite ways. Before they enter, Nina started speaking.

" So you really are his nephew." She finally believed. Actually holding suspicion out of the entire time.

"I'm a honest person. I already told you." He assured. " So Anna happens to be your sister then."

The blonde simply knodded and the conversation ended right over there.

While they didn't realize, behind all the hidden short circuit cameras were eyes of envious and hissing maidens. They moaned at the sight of the brooding and mysterious Jin Kazama walking with a woman as beautiful as a Goddess.

* * *

><p>(Inside_)<p>

Maids in their early 20s continue looking through the screen until the head shooed them away, demanding them to get back to their work.

The marvelously carved wooden door be opened by non other than Lee himself.

"Welcome , lovely sister of Anna." He bowed slightly.

Nina couldn't help but smirk coolly at the sight. She find it very fond and it made her feel like a King. A man actually in his 40s, but still a stunning stud with his unique silver hair.

"May I escort you in?" He reached out a hand for her to hold, just like what a gentle man would. Nina just continued smirking and said "no thank you", being straight forward as she usually is. Always individualistic.

" I see, well then make yourself at home." He continued smiling and allowed Nina to enter first. When she entered the living room with a butler escorting her, Lee started whispering to Jin.

"How did you 2 met?" he asked curiously.

"At a petrol station, a konbini." He looked at his adopted uncle, not too interested at what he was trying to hint.

"Aren't you bored at all? You're 22." Lee pointed out.

"My relationship status does not concern you." He told him seriously, his thick and fierce looking eyebrows already knitting together.

His uncle knew that look any day, so he decided that it should be impossible as he put down the matter, eventhough he took pitty at the young man's solitary back in Yakushima.

" ... Were your hands empty out of the entire time?" Lee finally noticed that he came empty handed. Jin ignored his uncle, not wanting to explain how it happened.

"Well I'd be willing to lend you clothing, Jin!" He shouted just so Jin can hear at the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>(Garden_ Breakfeast table_)<p>

Anna Williams _**finally **_ appeared. Prim and proper as usual, with a little hint of red at the corner of her eyes. Wearing a red casual dress as she grabbed a seat next to Lee.

"Morning Lee, and dear sister Nina." she chirped, and then purposely giving a loving smooch to Nina's face with a tight hug. Anna did that to purposely make her sister look as if she had accidentally been kissed by a lesbian, trying to embarrass her. Nina grimaced and pushed her off immediately, retorting and trying to wipe off the ruby red lips print at her right cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?" She glared, hissing at her sister who just laughed it off.

"I'm so happy that you decided to come early for my sake, Nina~ And please lower down your pride." She told her innocently. Obviously Nina knew better, still holding her glare.

Soon the maids brought in their breakfast on the table. A bowl of steaming hot udon at it's simplicity with organic crisp vegetables at it's sides, a fishcake with a pink swirl on it, with a poached egg to add more flavor to the soup with it's aroma soon swooned Nina to take a bite. Eventhough she had had her small breakfast at the car, she couldn't help but feel hungry once more. Without second thoughts, she dipped in. Gently blowing at the smooth surface, and then taking everything into her mouth. Her stomach was satisfied.

" It was delicious wasn't it?" Lee stated, proud of his "masterpiece". Anna teasingly pushed Lee's shoulder with Nina giving him a not so honest smirk.

" We both know that it wasn't you." The Williams sisters told him together, smart enough to know.

Lee clapped his hands in sarcasm. One thing he knows for sure now, they both aren't gullible enough to be tricked, even for Nina at first sight.

"So where am I suppose to sleep? In the living room?" The blonde joked with Lee shaking his head in disagreement.

"Of course not! I'll have one of my maids to escort you to your room." He announced, quite greatfully.

When the bowl of udon was finished, one of the butlers escorted the blonde to her room. It was clean luxury in this house. Victorian designs and pictures hanged on the walls, pink marbled floor that coolly soothes one's soar feet, and the doors are hard and thicked with the smell of rich wood. The thought of all this actually made Nina somewhat envious. If she can own a house this big all by herself, she will be so proud of herself.

"This will be your room ,Ms Williams." The maid opened the door to reveal what seemed to look like a 5 star hotel room. It's light peach colored wall and king sized bed. The maroon curtains that will befall during the night, a chandeliar dangling on the ceiling and a bathroom, how will it look like?

"Is there a lock to this?" Nina asked just so she can have some privacy.

"Yes."

Her crystal blue eyes scanned the room, admiring it for one last time, and taking a look if there really was a lock behind the door.

"Thanks." she told the girl in black and white and closed the door.

Finally she was all alone. Placing her luggage at one side, she decided to take her early morning shower, which she didn't happen to do so an hour ago. Taking out her shower appliances, she walked straight towards the white door that leads to the bathroom. Unexpectedly, the door happen to be locked. The blonde quirked a perfect brow and decided to test out the door knob one more time, turning it randomly, thinking that it might just be rusty. Once confirmed that it was lock, the woman muttered a groan.

"Luxurious, but never bother maintaining." she decided to solve things by herself. With one swift kick the door slammed open. Steam wafted out of the entrance at the sight of a naked man, dark and dripping wet hair, foam on his shoulders, with his brows knitted together and brown eyes starring back at her with a shocked expression.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING." He asked, and quite angrily, covering his private part.

Nina gave Jin a blank stare. Couldn't care less, she entered the bathroom and lay out her tooth brush and tooth paste, preparing to brush her teeth. Out of that entire moment, she had been ignoring the presence in the shower, while Jin continued looking at her with widened eyes. Once done, she packed up her things and left the room, closing the door.

Jin continued staring at the door and as if he was re-winding what had just happened few seconds ago. He gritted his teeth, pissed off and started thinking horrible and cruel actions on the Irish woman,like performing his kyokushin karate on her, beating the living daylights out of her. He then cut it off as he remembered what his mother would've told him. He sighed quitely to himself and continue scrubbing his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong> Thanks if you're reviewing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Tell me what I missed, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **No.

* * *

><p>Lee ended up getting cornered by Nina with her string of words, whilst Anna was just enjoying herself eating cherries on the couch, listening to their conversation. The silver haired man cast unsatisfying glances at the maid standing in the corner, quite ashamed.<p>

"I would've fired her already if I were you."

"Wouldn't that be too harsh?" Lee cracked an innocent smile. "I would decrease her pay though, but that should be enough. Should I find you a new room then?"

" I'd be happy." There was a sarcastic tune attached to her voice as she accepts the next offer, hoping that she wouldn't be booked with another vacant room. When she reached her next room again, she had the urge to backhand slap the maid for she was placed just right next to his room.

"Are you in love with this guy or something?"

The formally dressed young girl bashfully tucked on her skirt. " You mean Kazama Jin? Well, he's very handsome, no?"

Nina rolled her eyes and enters the room, shutting the door.

* * *

><p>( Dressing room_)<p>

The silver haired man looked on to his groom's design, flashing himself with Anna beside. Infront of 4 10 feet tall mirrors, the beautiful pair never ceased to amuse anyone in awe.

"Excellent." He smirked

"I love this kimono very much." Turning herself around, she admired the details of flowers printed on the light red cloth, embeded with a phoenix behind. The compliments stopped when Lee's curiosity aroused.

"Is your sister always like that?"

The brunette giggled at this, " Yes, very."

She finds it funny how actually he was offended with the blonde's attitude, but deciding to clear things up for him.

" She has her reasons though. Ever since our dear father had an accident, Nina was forced to grow up quick, giving her the more boss like persona, because she needs to take good care of me. "

The silver haired man blinked his eyes all of a sudden, as if he realized something.

" But honestly speaking, she is a **bitch**."

Lee chuckled at this, amused with the sisterly love. " I see, well, tonight shall be the big discussion my darling." He planted a gentle kiss to Anna's cheek.

So he had something up on his sleeves later, and pretty much the brunette might agree with him too.

* * *

><p>( Evening _ 6:30 )<p>

"..."

"..."

There stands 2 individuals, giving each a look of knitted eyebrows and a frown formed by their lips.

Wearing his spectacles ,dressed in a white collared sleeve shirt with black leather pants, there's no doubt that his well built and strong figure flexes out even more.

In a grey sweater and blue denim jeans, it hugged out her curvacious form more than it usually does, possibly causing any man to take more than one galnce at her.

" Problem?" She folded her arms. The memory fresh as milk milked out from a cow.

"Not at all." His nose shoved high, with his deep amber eyes glaring down at her.

Unable to stand the thought of cracking up a joke. " You know, you might wanna give it a trim." Nina openly referred to his somewhat hairy bird that he had been trying to cover up ever since the shower scene.

Jin lost his composure abit. If looks can kill, Nina would've been dead by now. She is suppose to be glad that he still has a teaching of chivalry and being polite. She looked outside the window and noticed that very place where Lee's limousines were parked.

Empty.

Her blue eyes look at Jin immediately. Calling by his name suddenly, he dare asked how the Irish woman know since they haven't intoroduce themselves ever since the taxi incident.

"How did you know my name?"

"There's a maid that has a crush on you, and she told me about it, my name's Nina by the way." She told him, exchanging. " Seems like your uncle left us."

The raven-haired man shake his head slightly and walked away from the scenario. The blonde immediately questioned his walk away, and he asked her to follow him. When they reached a door that looked unattended and only used as a cover entrance, Jin asked for a key from the butler, and he got it. His footsteps echoed inside the dark room with her heels following behind. The switch went on automatically and there she was, sleeping soundly. Nina immediately fell in love with the beautiful creature. It's polished black cover that shines, the shape and figure, perfection to her eyes. It had always been her dream to own a Tryton MM2, drive it to anywhere she goes, through a rugged up road or a straight highway, showing it off.

_"Now that is one gorgeous bike."_

The urge to hold the handle and just starts it's engine is tipping over on her finger tips.

Jin went and sat on the vehichle, dusting away anything on it. He inserted the key and the engine purred to life.

"Come on."

The blonde looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. The thought of it and everything, feels wrong.

Jin let out a breath through his nostrils silently_. "Just to get a babe on your bike, use chivalry." _Lee taught him at one of the events when he was force to work as a waiter. He does not want to remember that awful memory, ever. And he does not want his uncle to know that someone else besides him touched his bike before. This was Lee Chaolan's precious bike and he trust Jin very much with it.

" You were the driver when we had the taxi, so, in exchange, I would like to be the driver, is that fair?"

" You're uncle don't trust me with that bike, please be honest." she did it again, seeing through people like a transparent cling wrapper.

"Sorry. You are a intelligent woman, I'm sure you are not stupid enough to decline seating behind me then."

"No, in fact I am not stupid. That's why, I do not want to wrap my arms around your fat waist." She pointed with her index finger at him, in that pointing manner.

" Do you want to stay behind then." his tune became more stern.

" Your granfather would love to kill you later." and her voice dreaded icy cold.

So both of them stayed silent for a while, a starring battle ensued. Both eyes sharp and intense, and lingered coldness within them. He stood up and get out of the bike while the engine is still purring, taking out a hand as if making a " welcome aboard" sign. Nina, quite surprised immediately walked towards the bike. Finally, she can ride it. But before she knew, she was swept over and in just 2 seconds she ends up seating behind Jin with him starting the engine, with it's roaring. Before she can throw a fit he already sped off, causing her to automatically cling onto him.

They rode down from the hill-like road of his uncle's home. The strong current that had been flinging with Nina's ponytail stop to an abrupt. Both of them looked at the scene that was happening infront of their eyes. Cops surrounded the taxi that had been stolen with the driver demonstrating how everything happened. They decided to take the longer way to Mishima's household without any futher complaints.

Driving at 200 km/h, the strong wind started again. Another 10 minutes was used to appear infront of Jin's grandfather's house. Parked inside of the garden, Nina got out from the bike and re-ties her lose hair. Jin took notice of her hairband, a dull looking black lose rubber. Usually girls or ladies like to prim themselves up, but she was more different.

" You need a new one."

Nina glanced one of her pale blue eyes at him. " They're isn't any other hairbands that I take a liking to, so I'm sticking with this one." Once done, she flipped her ponytail to see if it stable, and it was good. The speed and the wind was too strong back then.

" Thanks by the way."

The Japanese man looked up to meet her smirking gaze. Satisfied with her sudden politeness, he gave her a simple nod.

The room was filled with relatives. Some adopted, some related, and in-laws. All sat in each row and line, while the one that stood out the most was non other than the very first heir, Heihachi Mishima. When Jin slide open the entrance from behind, he tried searching for a person that he had always been wondering about...but again, he was no where to be seen.

He allowed Nina to enter first, telling her to go from that direction and she must seat next to Anna and Lee, who are 2 figures infront of Heihachi. Jin does not feel like meeting his grandfather, and instinctively, Nina knew, and she did not ask any futher questions. After she entered, Jin slide closed the door and waited outside.

The young man had always wondered how his father looked like. Had he haboured any looks from him? When he was a young boy, everybody told him that he had his mother's look, so the answer was no. He wondered why his father had left them, but he might have gotten himself that answer already, as he slowly matures in to a man.

_Your father is a good man Jin...maybe someday, you'll get to meet him...I'm..sure.._

Said his sickly mother laying on her death bed. Her ebony eyes that used to shine with the sun, now became dull and dark. Jin knew she was lying, but he doesn't want to destroy her wishes to him either. The 15 year old boy saw his mother close her eyes slowly, her eyelashes touching her cheek. And she left with a peaceful smile. The background was filled with soft moans and wails, from the Kazama family. The only Mishima was his grandfather. Not moved or intriuged by the death, he walked towards Jin and stand beside him, grabbing his shoulder.

" Let's go." Heihachi said.

His mother had made a promise with Heihachi, that he will take her son under his wing when she passed away. Jun had been sickly ever since **he** left them. But the strong woman had pulled through until Jin was a teenager. As they both enter the limousine, Heihachi starts insulting how weak his mother's side of the family was. Jin kept silent as he tried to lock out his cruel words, and the laughter. He knew his mother's soul would not be in peace if he had to hit his grandfather just to venge out his anger.

So he sat there silently, unwilling to let tears stream down his face cause it will do nothing good, or make things better. He stayed in for 4 years, taking his studies at Mishima polythechnics. When he turned 19, he ran away and started a new life in Yakushima. It was ubelievable that he still remembered the route to this house, be it long or short, and how long it have been when he last came here.

He snapped out of his deep thoughts when the doors slide open, everyone coming out, giving wishes and congratulations to the couple.

Suddenly he felt a hand tugged on his sleeve.

"Jin?"

He knew very well who it was. The hand on his left arm suddenly turned into two arms circling around his waist.

"Jin it is you! I know that hairstyle anywhere I go!" She purred her head on his back like a cat. The sensation alone sent Jin goosebumps all over. He still remembered how he was sipping hot green tea when a stray cat suddenly purred on his feet. Jin still remembered how his lap felt like on fire. This time the little chinese girl stood infront of him, pouting.

"Where had you been this entire time? I missed you!" The pig-tailed girl demanded like his worried sick girlfriend.

" It does not concern you."

"Jin! Don't be like that, you should come back to this household, because you have no idea how much you are missing!" She started. " Grandpa Heihachi wants you and me to be engaged, and then we can go to amusement parks, visit our old school and have lots of great times together no?" She smiled. " Together, you and I can be a very happy couple."

The Japanese man just stared at Xiaoyu with a blank face. She immediately stopped smiling.

" ...well, you better still come and visit ok? Please don't disappear like last time." she pouted, quite angry with how Jin is so emotionless. Sometimes the chinese girl wondered how she ended up falling in love with him. The stoic and cool, yet gentle nature that she wasn't able to grasp.

He is just so...

Mysterious.

And she wanted to dig deeper, curious to know. Wanted to see what surprises that can come just by discovering him more. Maybe she could change him, become this very happy man that will laugh with her when they watch comedy movies.

" I need to go." He told her, thinking that Heihachi was coming out soon, and he does not one to meet eyes with the old man again.

Xiaoyu let go of his hands and watched him walked out. She had the urge to start whining and stomp on her feet. It was her bad habit when she didn't get what she wanted. Jin always being by her side.

" So do you frequently come here Lee?"

"No, and I understand where you are going with this. But don't worry Ms. Williams, after the wedding and everything, we barely do come here at all."

Reliefed, she was freed from her worries. Nina can see that the grandfather has that awful aura, and the way he glances at Anna displeases the blonde even more. With that, the brunette and her sister exchange hugs and wishes.

" Don't you want to sit in the limousine with us? I do apologize that I left you back in the mansion."

"Naw, I don't want to disturb you 2." Still somewhat angry, she decides to lean more on forgiving at the end. " I'll go follow Jin."

Satisfied, Lee cracked this _**wide**_ smile at her.

" Are you actually up to something."

"No, not at all."

The suspicous feeling was back on Nina's throat again. She let it go and struts outside. When she met the young man after stepping out from the gates, she willingly sat on it without futher complaints. Jin quirked a brow slightly, giving Nina a glance at behind.

" Anything wrong?"

" Nothing, now let's go." She ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Typing next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! *whistles* I'm not sure what to say...just continue typing? XD**

**Disclaimer: No I don't.**

* * *

><p>( Saturday_ Morning_)<p>

The usually quite shrine was particularly noisy this morning. The birds on the blossomed branch didn't sing their melodious tweets, as their tiny eyes conversed at the happenings up ahead. Everyone was dressed in Japanese' traditions. Kimonos worn by ladies varied in colors whilst men stay simple and yet stunning. The _shinto_ priest pronounced the happily wedded couple as they exchange drinking their _sake. _The petals fell and danced to the japanese music coming from the well known _koto, shamisen, _and _sakuhachi._

The whole Mishima family applauded at the gorgeous scene. The blonde actually ended up clapping her hands, after thinking pass her memories with brunette. Seeing her sister getting married off triggered her to remember the times they spend together, be it horrible or best.

But mostly horrible.

" Are you her only family?" A elderly asked the Irish woman. Pausing for a moment, she said yes. She gave a soft smile to Nina, taking her hand suddenly. She had the urge to grimace, but kept a steady pace with her poker face.

" You're such a hard-working woman."

The woman traced the lines on Nina's palm, telling her which leads to her future, and how she will end up. Palm reading seemed to be this elderly woman's interest. Nina won't note it as specialty, due to her lack of believeing superstitions.

" This line over here states that you have some accidents before."

The blonde just kept silent. This was one thing that seem to struck a nerve, but it was the last line that she was going to read, letting go of her palm. Nina casted her a sarcastic look. The elder seem to read her mind.

" It's the truth isn't it?" She cracked a evil smile, but of no intention. She disappeared in the crowd afterwards. Nina shrugged it off after she had been staring at the spot where the mysterious woman once stood.

_" She must be working in the shrine." _ She cockily brush away a bang. _"These places are usually filled with these kind of people."_

Jin was having a hard time escaping. Be it the crowd, or the clingy arms of Ling Xiaoyu. The girl was caging him, not allowing him out of her sight. Finally, for years of not meeting him, she get to meet him these few days..

_"These few daaaaaaaaaaaays!"_

" Wow, the bride is so beautiful!" She gasped in awe, looking at Anna holding a gorgeous bouquet, ready to let it fly. Her eyes immediately widened. Whoever gets it will be blessed in their marriage, or get married quickly.

"Jin! Did you see that flower she's holding? Come on! Let's go catch it! If we catch it we'll get married soon."

He continued staying as quite as he usually is whenever he is around her. She'll be the only one talking out of the entire time. With her skill that she managed to nuture with some baseball playing with Nina, she flunged it far ahead. All the eager women that wanted to get married badly missed grabbing it.

" Jin! Go run for it!" She pointed at the sky rocketing bouquet, while Jin didn't even bat an eye at it.

"...Why didn't you go get it?" The pig-tailed girl asked, her mouth hanging loose. He simply shrugged, and Xiaoyu let him go, turning around and start pouting. The sound of a soft ruffle indicated that it landed on someones hands.

"..."

Or at least hair.

Nina grabbed the bunch of flowers wrapped in one stalk and glared at her sister, who's blowing her a flirtatious smile.

" Well! My sister got lucky!" The brunette purposely cried so that the entire crowd can hear.

" I know that you were aiming it at me, Anna!" Nina pulled out a tongue at the bride. The Mishimas laughed at the audience between 2 sisters, and some gasped at the rudeness coming from the blonde.

" Damn, she's so rude, and yet she gets the flowers! She isn't going to be a good wife, whoever is going to end up being her husband."

" They are really close, Xiao."

The chinese girl was taken aback at his sudden words. He finally started talking, and not something that gives you the impression, "get lost." What's more, he kept looking at the blonde who was trying to give the flowers to other girls, but they denied, thinking that it was unlucky for her marriage **later**. Xiaoyu grabbed Jin's attention away, clinging back onto his arm.

" Who?" she asked, innocently.

" The bride and her sister, Nina."

"...Jin Kazama, tell me how did you 2 meet?" Her voice turned demanding. A fear actually crawling up to her heart as it beats more faster. The fact that Jin knows another woman besides her was scary.

"It doesn't concern you."

There it was again. The urge to scream in his ear and start wailing was at the tip of her tongue. Ignoring, the crowd look at the preparations of a game started by the pair. Laying a single small and light ball and 2 small paddles, it was very obvious what the game may be. Lee announced a the game to be "ping pong" and whoever manages to win will get a special prize. Nina felt like showing off to the crowd with her skills, thus, she steps in.

"Well looks like we have our first opponent! And the one and only from the bride's side!"

Anna started laughing, happy to see Nina part taking. Now the mishimas started discussing one another, who knows how to play this speed witted game. Some actually knew, but wasn't daring enough to face a challenge.

_" Get at me." _The Irish woman thought silently, waiting for a challenger. Taking the ping pong paddle, giving it a small flip, signifying she's prepared.

Jin shook his head slightly, actually amused with her pride and arrogance. Thus he stepped in, accepting the challenge.

" Let's make a bet darling, if Jin wins, I will be on top tonight."

The brunette smirked at her husband evilly. " And if you lose? I'll be the one on top, and adding on, I will be indulged in a shopping spree with your money, be it expensive or not." She poked his chest, playfully. He remained cool.

"Already had your confidence up I see. And oh I was asking so little of you."

" I'm a woman after all, satisfy me Mr. Chaolan." She quirked up a trimmed brow playfully.

The view was then changed back on the table. The net was finally set in the middle as it should be.

" You play?"

" Ever since kindergarten."

" Wow."

Jin showed off as well, flipping the paddle up quite high, and catched it back exactly on the handle. Both of them gave a cocky smirk at each other.

"Jiiiiiin! You must win!" Xiaoyu already started praising behind him.

" Ever since I was a baby, would you believe me?" Nina joked, and Jin let a small chuckled escaped. He threw the ball with a little amount of his energy, and the game starts.

It takes all balance and speed to master this sport. One smack and she was lucky enough to get a hit and out of Jin's table.

" 1 point on the brides side, 0 on the grooms!"

Anna started giggling.

" Oh don't you worry." Lee was still smiling, expecting something good was going to happen later.

This is Jin Kazama they were referring to. If the man is competing, he'll watch and read how his opponent attacks first. The game started it's 2nd round, and Jin easily whacked the tiny thing to a score. Nina Williams had managed the speed of this game but wasn't having a good time balancing her base, whilst Jin was able to smack back the light ball in ease, without having to move much. One of the advantage you have for being 6 foot tall. The blonde gave a small groan.

Now it was 1 and 1.

Both of them were enjoying the challenge so far. This time what Jin expected her next move was different. Instead of straightforwardly heading towards, she took a few steps to her left and gave a gentle pat with her paddle, giving a small bounce to the ball instead. Jin quickly reached out before the ball landed, flinging back to the top, high on the air. Nina swapped it over to the right, and he took a big step to his left to swap it back.

The supposed to be fun game somehow turned into a battlefield where sweat was pouring right out of their forheads with their muscles starting to ache. It was 2 to 1, 2 to 2, 2 to 4 and then 4 to 5.

Both of them settled with 5 to 5 and the last round ensued.

Lee knodded, quite impressed with Nina catching up. Anna just kept silent and continue enjoying herself with the scene.

Both the players were panting slightly. Nina started the ball this time. Some reason Lee bit his lower lip suddenly, not in his usual character.

_" If Jin loses, I'll be doomed."_

It wasn't how he would think. The usually calm and quirky Lee Chaolan started worrying.

" Should I take back the bet?" he suddenly asked Anna, who started giggling.

" There's no holding back now ,Lee."

Then he bit his lower lip harder.

Jin smacked the ball gently, Nina benting down so she could get the lower hit. She stood up again, falling for Jin's trap. He swapped the ball gently one more time, going low. Before he knew it, Nina's right hand holding the paddle who was still at the position when she had bent down, swapped it towards Jin's right side of the table. The soft "tack" from the ping pong ball echoed in the crowds ears. Everything was in motion when Jin's chocolate brown eyes widened slightly at Nina's smirking face. Xiaoyu's jaw dropped, Anna eyes beamed, and Lee felt like he was about to moan.

The blonde wiped away the beads of sweat on her forhead, laughing at her victory.

" That was impressive, honestly. You have eagle eyes."

The raven-haired man smirked for a few seconds as he walked by, reaching out a handshake.

" Your speed is well-timed." He complimented back.

"Hmph."

When they're fingertips almost touch, a static popped between them and both of them withdrawed their hands automatically.

"..."

"..."

"...well, I guess a handshake isn't a good thing." The blonde shrugged, shaking her hand abit. It must've been the friction that was formed from both of them when they were rubbing they're feets with the gravity of the floor. But the action felt so cliche, like what you see in romance movies.

" It is enjoyable playing with you, Nina."

"Same to you, Jin."

Both of them continued exchanging smirks until Xiaoyu cling herself back to him, filling him back with praises and supportive compliments.

" Awww, don't worry, it's a really good game Jin! You look really awesome when you keep whackin that ball around!" When she was done, she turned and faced Nina.

" Hi!" She waved, grinning at the young woman. " So you know Jin huh? Had you 2 met somewhere before?"

" No...we just met 3 days ago."

" I see, do you know who I am?" Her cheeks blushed a pretty pink as she snuggles on the Japanese man's arm, whom showed a lifeless expression at the moment.

Nina had the urge to hold back a laugh. She flipped out a fan and covered her nose and lips, only revealing her beautiful blue eyes. Xiaoyu admired them for a while. The chinese girl always liked to see people with different colors for eyes, unlike her, whose forever a dark brown like Jin's.

" Haha,Is she your bride to be?"

"No."

"Yes! In fact, Heihachi had already set us up together when he found out that I love him soooo much."

The blonde nodded slightly. Taking at the wrong end of the stick, she had no idea Jin was into ladies that behave childishly. 3 bridesmaid gave Nina the special prize, a huge hamper filled with expensive Japanese delacacies and goodies. It takes 3 bridemaids, and Nina only one. Her eyes rolled at ridiculous size. She'll have a very difficult time to drag the gift back with her to Ireland.

* * *

><p>(Night_ 11:45_Mansion_)<p>

It was almost on the verge of midnight and she was still unable to rest her eyes. Maybe it was because of the sweet ume drink from the hamper. She decides to split up the gift since it was such a bother, and ended up sharing with the rest of them. Deciding that she couldn't sleep, she went outside to the garden so she could count stars or something. When the blonde opened the backdoor, she was surprised that it wasn't locked.

" Never thought I'd find you here."

There he was, seating on a bench, gazing at those tiny sparkles on the sky.

" It didn't rain today." Jin spoke.

" Hasn't it these few days, it's Spring." Nina took a seat next by him.

The air of every night in spring was cool and comfortable. It wasn't too cold, nor too hot, just thought of having to miss out this oppurtunity was really a waste, and Nina couldn't believe that at first she denied coming here.

" Actually, I don't want to come over just to attend a stupid wedding. I have huge loads of work to do." She laughed. " My boss is so clingy."

" Like my friend." He pretended to cough, holding a fist towards his lips.

" So the "no" you said earlier was true?" She held her chin with her palm, eyes looking at him with a quirky expression.

The Japanese man glared at her, how can she not tell after...

His mind stopped for a while. There was a silence pause between them suddenly. Now that he thought of it, Jin had never bother conversating so much before, especially with other people. Why was this case so different?

"Relax, I was just kidding." She chuckled amusingly. Nina was starting to enjoy Jin's company. After today, she felt more comfortable with his presence instead of starting a pride quarrel at first, like how Jin would as well, but in a more polite manner.

"Jin?" Her brows knitted slightly in a wondering look.

"I'm sorry."

" What for? I did say I was just kidding." A sigh escaped from her lips. The light breeze blowing they're bangs gently, and before they knew it, the stars on the midnight sky disappeared. A teardrop from a top tipped itself on Nina's hand, and more were to come.

It was ironic that few minutes ago, they were talking about the weather, and now it was raining cats and dogs outside. A nostalgic atmosphere formed, as if a mysterious and sad music was playing in the background, slow but bittersweet. Both eyes look at the window, where small droplets formed on the glass and slowly move to accumulate. The largest one ended up disappearing. Nina smirked at the sight, reminding her of what happened during the game.

" I admit, I'm surprise that you didn't see my trap coming."

" Just going easy on you."

"Pffft, really."

Saving face.

There were some traits and character they happen to share, but what exactly. He continued starring at the droplets, unconsciously counting them, deep in thought once more. Arrogant, silent individuals, but non of them exactly felt right. It was just a feeling. He remembered the emotions in her eyes before she entered the meeting room, as if she sensed something about him.

" Once I go back home, I won't have that annoying sister of mine bothering me anymore."

And the largest drop disappeared once more. Always.

"...I admit...I'll miss her." There were mere pauses when she spoke, a trait that was not usually in her character.

" No need to worry." The Japanese man tried soothing her thoughts.

" I'm used to it."

He turned his face to look at Nina,arching up a thick brow. Tapping her french nails on the wooden cabinet, she shook her head slightly, thinking that Jin didn't get it.

" Nevermind."

The conversation was getting more and more silent. In the end, they settled in their rooms, off to slumber. There was nothing more to talk about. But that was because they refuse to open up more. Maybe the timing wasn't right. They thought, still strangers, only met...

Just met.

* * *

><p>( Yakushima_Jin's work place_ 10:00)<p>

Yesterday happened to be the last time they'll ever had a chat. Nina had to leave early so she wouldn't miss the plane, and Jin reverted everything back to normal on his office chair, doing his work.

" Hey Jin, so how did the wedding go?" His work-mate lazily slapped his back out of tease.

" Uninteresting."

"Ah, as expected coming from a guy like you."

Then it was silence. Unsatisfied again, he started. " Why did you go though?"

" A favor for my uncle, he's the one getting married."

Their chit chat was obviously going no where, and being pretty much his only good friend, Lars always tried his best to start up a conversation between them. Being 22 must've never been easy, but a difficult age should be a teen, not a grown young man. Jin continued his work, ignoring the presence of the half sweden.

" I'm sure there's something inter-" He was cut off when Jin gave a sharp turn with his wheelchair, looking at him with sharp and intense eyes, through those spectacles.

"..."

"...Yes?" He asked.

"...How are you and Alisa?"

The brownish blonde haired man with a _**unique**_ hairdo, blinked at him, quite surprised with Jin's question. If it was to be a question coming from him, it would have only mattered with work.

" We're still dating, it's been a while." He shift his hands into his pockets and walk passed him, then turning around, giving some dramatic edge. Taking a small box out from his pocket, he admired the tiny little thing that would seal the deal between him and his girlfriend.

"... Is it too soon?" he glanced at Jin, asking him.

It wasn't surprising either when so many people wanted to get married during either spring or autumn. People in this country preffered it that way, thinking that it is more nicer than marrying in the freezing cold and over heating summer.

" That's for you to decide." He looked away but Lars put his hand on the desk, blocking Jin's view on his work.

He was smirking.

" Why did you ask though?"

" It doesn't concern you."

"Met someone during the wedding?"

"No."

Jin continued staring deep into his friend's eyes, trying to trick him that he was serious.

"The Jin Kazama I know does not ask _these_ kind of questions."

And that struck him to become quite. He parted his lips, but nothing came out. He wanted to retort but still, nothing came out. Lars started snickering as he folded his arms together.

"Cat got your tongue?"

The image of a Lars Alexandersson with a _**neko attire **_clipped onto Jin's tongue. Jin couldn't help but suddenly had the urge to laugh. He closed his mouth shut with his hand, tiny tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

" Oh? I was actually right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter...


End file.
